Ligation is the medical act of restricting blood flow in a blood vessel or other tissue. Traditionally, tissue ligation is conducted using a ligature usually in the form of a thread or string, tied around the tissue. Other prior art ligation devices include metal clips that are pinched around the tissue.
Even though the ligature is a very simple device, the act of tissue ligation can be very cumbersome, sometimes requiring the operation of more than one medical person. For instance, in some surgical operations the tissue to become ligated needs to be lifted slightly from surrounding tissue in a subject. However, tying the ligature thread around the lifted tissue typically requires two hands, in particular when pulling the thread tightly around the tissue and locking the thread with a knot. In these cases, some other medical person then has to lift the tissue from the surroundings or withdraw the surrounding tissue.
There is therefore a need for a medical device that has the potential of being used for tissue ligation and can be operated with one hand.
Metal clips have the disadvantage of requiring a further operation or surgical procedure for later removing the clips.
US 2005/0288674 discloses a bio-absorbable bone tie having a convex head and an elongated band used for securing fragments of a fractured bone together. The bone tie is basically constructed as a traditional cable tie with the exception of the convex head.